Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Power generation systems may convert chemical and/or mechanical energy (e.g., kinetic energy) to electrical energy for various applications, such as utility systems. As one example, a wind energy system may convert kinetic wind energy to electrical energy.
The use of wind turbines as a means for harnessing energy has been used for a number of years. Conventional wind turbines typically include large turbine blades positioned atop a tower. The cost of manufacturing, erecting, maintaining, and servicing such wind turbine towers is significant.
An alternative to the costly wind turbine towers that may be used to harness wind energy is the use of an aerial vehicle that is attached to a ground station with an electrically conductive tether. Such an alternative may be referred to as an energy kite or an Airborne Wind Turbine (AWT).